Hogwarts, 2011, Next Gen
by teddyxwolfserpent
Summary: The story of a girl named Maizie, who doesn’t really know who she is. She doesn’t particularly like learning, or making friends, and isn’t very ambitious or brave. She’s just kind of... in the middle. She tries her best, but things just really don’t seem to be working out, when she meets some new friends. A friendly blue haired guy, a sweet blond haired girl, and a few others.
1. Chapter1

Chapter 1: Where it all Began

Well, let's just say it all began on a train. Specifically, the Hogwarts Express. I was in a compartment all by myself, I preferred it that way most of the time. I was heading to Hogwarts for my first year, and I was prepared for the worst. My mum told me that I shouldn't be too worried, and that I should be excited, but my dad warned me, always expects for the worst, especially with a last name like mine. I twiddled with my fingers as I heard people chattering away as they passed my compartment. 

I wore my leather jacket over my Weird Sisters shirt, along with my favorite acid washed jeans and my lucky sneakers, although I knew I'd have to get changed into my robes for school soon. There was so much going to be happening. People making their first, and maybe life long friends, the sorting ceremony, first impressions, it was all a bit hectic. 

That's when I heard feet stop outside my compartment. There was whispering, when the door creaks open. I glance up from my book, Hogwarts, A History, to see a group of kids outside the door. There were probably around four of them, and they all seemed no older than 4th years. That's when a boy with bright turquoise hair asks me, "Anyone sitting here?" I sigh and shake my head, responding, "No one except for me." The boy gives me a small grin and asks, "Any room for a few more?" I shut my book and scooted over to make room for the group and replied, "Sure." So the group filed in. 

There was the tall, lanky, teal haired kid, a girl with long, beautiful blond hair, and a dainty complexion, a boy with dirty blond and and shining green eyes, and a girl with red, flowy hair that was chewing gum. As they sat down in the compartment, the turquoise haired boy next to me, and the blond girl across from me, I expected them all to go back to their group conversation. I mean, who wouldn't, I was ugly compared to the lot of them. With my raven black hair in a messy bun, my large glasses, and small stature, I was just some random first year sitting in a compartment that has plenty of room for bigger groups of friends. 

To my surprise, though, the blond haired girl asks me excitedly, "So, are you a first year too?" "Yeah, I'm Maizie," I respond, introducing myself. Mum had told me that I should open up a bit more if I wanted to make friends, although making friends wasn't my strong suit. 

"Oh, well, it's a pleasure to meet you Maizie, I'm Victoire!" the girl says excitedly. "Are all of you first years?" I ask. "Oh, no, we're just kind of a mixed group of friends. I'm Teddy, a third year Hufflepuff," the teal haired boy tells me. "I'm Skye, third year Slytherin," the red haired girl states. "And my name's Finley, second year Hufflepuff," the blond boy tells me. I grin a little, wondering how all these different people got along, different houses, different ages, all that. 

"Well, what house do you think you'll get? I think I may get Hufflepuff, but my dad wants me to be in Gryffindor since I'm a Weasley and all that. Not that he'd be upset if I didn't," Victoire rambles on. I pause and then start, "I don't really know. My mum always told me to not think about it much, and go with whatever I get. Most of my family had been in Slytherin, but I'm adopted, so I don't think the whole blood thing really counts for me."

"Oh, what happened to your blood relatives?" Finley questions. "I-I don't really know. I lived at the orphanage for as long as I can remember until I was adopted when I started 'exhibiting strange behavior'," I say cautiously. "Hey, it's all good, I've grown with my gran for as long as I can remember, so I can relate to growing up without your parents," Teddy tells me. "Oh, what happened?" I ask quietly. "That'll be a story for later. You said most of your family has been in Slytherin, so who is your adopted family," he responds, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

I pause for a while, not really wanting to say, so instead I murmur, "You lot may not like them very much." Skye sits up straight and replies to me, "Hey, look, we won't judge you on what your adopted family is like. I mean, look at me, I'm in Slytherin. We're all good with Slytherins here." I suck in a deep breath and say quietly, "I'm-I'm a Malfoy" "A Malfoy? What do you mean? You seem too nice to be a Malfoy," Finley responds. I shake my head and mutter, "Draco, my dad, adopted me when I was around seven, a few months after Scorpius was born. They wanted someone to help around with Scorpius when he was little, since they were always busy back then. They got me because of my 'strange behavior' and they told me all about magic, and how the muggles just didn't understand it."

"Oh…" Victoire mutters. "I'd understand if you all didn't want to be around me anymore. My dad told me that Weasley's don't like us, and that he didn't like them," I tell them, mostly trying to aim the last part at Victoire. Victoire glances around the rest of them, and then there was a pause. Then, out of nowhere she starts to laugh. "Now why would we judge you on your family? All of us are different people from our parents, with totally new and different personalities. I mean, my mother is a French witch who competed in the Triwizard Tournament. 'Victoire, ze laundry iz not going to do it-self. Come a-long dear, time waitz for no-one'. Honestly her accent can be dreadfully annoying sometimes," Victoire explains. I crack a smile, wondering how in the world these people didn't even care. I guess mum was right.

They all were such amazing people. Teddy was the sweetest person I had ever met, and Victoire was so cheerful it seemed to change the whole mood of the compartment. Finley didn't talk much, but he seemed to be enjoying just listening to the conversations. Skye was quite… extroverted. Not in a bad way, though. She put her input into every conversation, making sure that everyone knew her opinion. Quite a few times I wondered why she wasn't in Gryffindor, but there had to be some reason. 

I mean, the sorting hat was never wrong. At least I hoped so. Although, if the sorting hat were ever to make a mistake, it would be on me. I was an indecisive girl who knew barely any of herself, and basically no personality. I didn't particularly like learning, I wasn't very brave or ambitious, and I certainly wasn't all that friendly. I had no idea what the sorting hat would choose for me, and certainly hoped it wouldn't take long. 

My dad had told me about hat stalls, where it takes much longer than usual for the sorting hat to choose a house for someone. I did not want anymore bloody attention from anyone than I would already get, with my last name being Malfoy and all that. Honestly, life was probably going to be a lot more difficult than people make it seem for the the next few days.


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2: Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

The train slowly rolled to a stop. We had arrived. I was in my robes, which were brand new and quite nice, although knowing me, they wouldn't be like that for long. We all stood up, getting ready to get off the train, when my stomach started to churn. Maybe getting those jelly slugs from the trolly witch wasn't the greatest idea. Everyone started to file out of their compartments, one after another, when Victoire grabs onto my arm. I turn my head to look at her as we were walking, when she says, "Teddy says that the first years have to take another way to the school, so I thought, why not go with you? I mean, we're practically already really good friends, and I'd rather not do this alone." A small smile creeps onto my face as I say, "Okay, that's fine with me. I would rather not be alone, too. So did Teddy tell you how we are going to get to the school?" "No, he said he didn't want to spoil the surprise," Victoire sighs. "Hmm, well then I hope it's a good surprise," I respond. 

By then, almost everyone had gotten out of the train, when I saw a tall figure start walking towards us. As in VERY tall. He had to be over seven feet tall! "Who-Who's that?" I ask Victoire nervously. "Oh, that's Hagrid, he's actually quite friendly," Victoire says cheerfully. "Oh," I murmur. "Firs' years this way. Don' be scared, we've all been in the same ol' place yur in now," the tall man named Hagrid says. Victoire clasps my hand tighter and heads over to Hagrid as she practically drags me. Once we get up to the front of the group, Hagrid looks around and spots Victoire as a look of recognition crosses his face. "Ah, Miss Weasley, it sure is goo' to see you. An' it looks like you've already made a friend. What's your name?" Hagrid asks. I hesitate for a second, trying to compose a thought of what I was going to say in my head, when Victoire chimes in, "This is Maizie, she's really nice, and we met her on the train!" "Oh, well then it sure is nice to meet you, Miss Maizie," Hagrid says to me. I give him a sheepish smile as he winks at me, and then turns back to the gathering crowd of first years. "Firs' years come this way! Don' fall behind, and you'll all be fine!" Hagrid shouts. 

Hagrid starts to walk, as all of us have to quicken our pace to keep up with his long strides. We walk for only a short while, when we get to a large body of water with many small boats. My eyes widened as I realized how we were going to get to the castle. We were going to go by boat. "Okay everyone, we've got plenty o' boats for you all. Try to keep it four to a boat, you hear me!" Hagrid tells us all. Victoire drags me to the first boat she sees, basically running to get there, and she hops in. I cautiously stepped into the boat, not wanting to tip it. Luckily, all went well and I didn't fall into the water. As we waited for everyone to get into their boats, I looked around, and discovered something quite odd. 

"Hey Victoire, how are we supposed to get across this large body of water with just some little oars? It would take hours," I ask. Victoire looks around and responds, "Hmm, I don't know…" "Well I do, it's magic!" a boy says excitedly has he jumps into the boat, rocking it a bit. Another boy who looks strangely similar comes in after him, although he doesn't jump in, and instead steps. They both had side swept brown hair and lots of freckles, but the one that had spoken before was noticeably taller. "I'm Theo, by the way! And this is by twin brother Lucas!" the boy who had spoken before says. "Wait, so you really think it's a magic boat?!" I ask excitedly. "Well, why wouldn't it be?" Theo states excitedly. The boy named Lucas clears his throat and says, "Excuse my brother. We're muggleborns, and ever since he's discovered that we're wizards he's just assumed everything's magical. Although, I think he may be right on this one, since it would be the most logical explanation." Victoire's eyes light up as she responds, "Oh! I have a friend who's a muggleborn too. His name's Finley, and he's such an amazing wizard. I'm sure you two will get the hang of it soon!" "It's quite lucky, really, if you think about it. I mean, you two both ended up being wizards even though neither of your parents were," I add on. "Yes, quite lucky," Lucas agrees. "Although, I do have a sneaking suspicion that mum may be… what do you guys call them, a squib?" Theo says quietly. "So, may I ask what your names are?" Lucas asks. "Oh, sure! My name's Victoire, Victoire Weasley! And this is my friend Maizie!" Victoire replies happily. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you both," Lucas replies politely. "Yep, sure is!" Theo announces, jumping up and down in his seat a little. 

"All right firs' years, hol' onto your seats. You're about to have your firs' look at 'Ogwarts," Hagrid shouts to all of us. Lucas grabs onto Theo's shoulder to make him stop bouncing, when all of a sudden the boats start to move. We all stare in awe as the boats go across the water. All of us were silent, even Victoire and Theo, to admire the beauty. Hogwarts was so grand and beautiful, it was almost too much. I took in all of it, wondering what would come next for me.

The boats landed on the shore and all of us filed out of them. The castle was GINORMOUS. All of us walked through the doors, crowded together and whispering, when I saw a small man with wispy white hair walk down the stairs in front of us. "That's Professor Flitwick, he's quite a good teacher, and very friendly, or at least that's what Teddy told me," Victoire whispers. The professor clears his throat and says in a high pitched voice, "First years, you will wait here while I go into the Great Hall. Once the rest of the students are seated and ready, I will come and get you. You will all be called up one by one to get sorted, so be prepared." He then walks through the grand doors at the top of the stairs. 

All of us wait in anticipation, some in silence, others whispering amongst themselves. I stood there, playing with my robe, when Victoire nudged me and said, "Aren't you excited?! This is the start of a new chapter of our lives! And even if we don't get in the same house, I'm sure we'll still be friends, and will still have classes together and everything!" I gave her a small smile, but inside I was doubtful. What if we didn't get in the same house as one another, I mean, I won't know anyone if I don't get into Hufflepuff or Slytherin. What if I'm in some house like Gryffindor, where they despise the Malfoys? That's when Professor Flitwick comes out of the Great Hall doors. "They're ready for you," he calls out to us.

The large group of first years, including me, excitedly walked through the doors. All of the rest of the students started to clap as we walked in. I saw all the house tables, with all the kids in their hats. It was quite crazy, and almost a bit scary, when I heard a yell. "Victoire! Maizie!" said the familiar voice. Victoire and I both swivel our heads in look for the voice, when Victoire nudges me and says, "Hey, look!" I turned to look in the direction she was pointing. Sitting there was and obviously noticeable blue haired Teddy, who was giving us a thumbs up. I give him a smile, when we come to a stop at the front of the room.

Professor Flitwick goes up to a stool, with the oh-so-famous sorting hat on it. The hat starts to move, and a collective gasp comes from the first years. Then, it starts to speak.

"You all may find this a little scary. Oh, but this moment is quite contrary. I am the sorting hat, the hat that puts you small children where you belong. You may be nervous, you may be excited, but this isn't anything new, I've been doing this for far too long. When you put me on your head, there is nothing you can hide. Your thoughts, dreams, actions, and everything else inside. Now, there are four houses you may be placed in. You may be put in Gryffindor, where the brave and just feel at home. Life with them is far too fun, and their reliability is key. Hufflepuff may be your home, in which your kindness matters most. The most loyal and patient bunch, will never be town apart. Ravenclaw might be just right for you, your wit and creativity out do the rest. The yearning for knowledge and willingness to learn is the most crucial piece of their test. Slytherin would be the final house, where ambition takes flight. Their cunning is their strength, and achievements are most relevant. These are the houses you may get. You may or may not be able to pick." 

I blink for the first time since the hat started to talk, not wanting to miss a second if what had happened. I look around in fear, as Professor Flitwick says, "Let the sorting commence!"

Dear goodness gracious, this was it. The sorting was starting, and there was no stopping it. "Maya Asher," Flitwick calls out. Maya quickly walks up to the stool and sits down, Professor Flitwick puts that hat on her head, and it immediately shouts out "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table erupts in cheers. I sure hoped it would be that easy for me. But what if it wasn't? "Zach Carter," Flitwick announces. "Ravenclaw!" "Cameron Douglas" "Gryffindor!" "Cody Fox" "Slytherin!" "Lucas Green" Flitwick states. The shorter boy from our boat walks up to the stool. I had a sneaking suspicion if what house he was going to be in. "Ravenclaw!" the sorting hat shouts. Yep, my suspicion was right. "Theo Green" "Hufflepuff!" I think he would fit in well there, maybe even get to know Teddy and Finley. "Emma Hart" "Slytherin!" "Sophi Kit" "Gryffindor!" "Kevin Lear" "Gryffindor!" Wait what? We were at the L's already? That means… 

"Maizie Malfoy," Flitwick announces. "Malfoy?" "She doesn't look like one." "Since when was there a Malfoy in our class?" There were whispers going around everywhere. I starts breathing quickly, starting to panic. Victoire grabs my shoulder and says, "Good luck! Go get 'em!" I take a deep breath and walk up to the stool. Professor Flitwick nods at me as I sit down, and he places the hat on my head. 

"Hmm. Curious… very curious. Creativity is quite a prominent trait. The will to be approved, and need for support. Interesting…" There was a pause, and I start to look around. Kids had started to mutter now. I knew what was happening. This was a hat stall, the exact opposite of what I wanted! "It takes time, child… I see. The undying loyalty, it's very strong in you. While patience could be a trait that needs working on, I do believe it better be… Hufflepuff!" 

I let out a sigh, glad that it was over with, but when I stand up, something odd happens. There was no cheering, like all the others. There was pure and utter silence, and they all were staring. Even the Hufflepuffs were not clapping. Was I put in the wrong house? What did I do wrong?! Panic starts to fill me again. "Wooh! Go Maizie!" I hear. I turn to see Teddy loudly clapping at the Hufflepuff table, with Finley right beside him doing the same. I see Finley look around at his table mates and then loudly say, "Wow, get along with you all! Could you all be any more rude? I thought we were supposed to be the friendly house?" The rest of the Hufflepuffs start to clap quietly as I walk over to the table. Teddy gestures for me to go sit next to them, so I do just that.

"I think I'm in the wrong house," I mutter to him and Finley, ignoring the continuing sorting ceremony. "What do you mean?" Teddy asks. "Well obviously everyone else doesn't believe I should be in Hufflepuff," I reply. "Well, who cares if they don't believe you belong here. They'll have to get used to you eventually," Finley tells me. "I sure hope so," I murmur.

The sorting continued on. I only caught a few, like the ones that really stuck out and the ones that got into Hufflepuff. There was a Gryffindor boy named Sawyer who seemed to be exceptionally cocky, just kind of the way he walked gave off this kind of aura. Then there was an extremely tall Ravenclaw girl named Naya, and a red haired boy in Slytherin named Alex. 

There were about 12 other Hufflepuffs named before the W's. There were eight girls (Cynthia, Ashley, Lacey, Carla, Riley, Nora, Sarah, and Harper) and seven boys (Luke, Charlie, Ty, Sammy, Sean, Reed, and Jordan), along with me and Theo, who seemed to be enjoying himself at the table. Plus, we still had one more person to get sorted left. I honestly felt really bad for her, especially since she had to just stand there alone, waiting to get called up. 

"Victoire Weasley," Professor Flitwick calls out. Victoire walks up to the stool and sits down, and the professor starts to place the hat on her head. Without barely even touching her, the hat shouts out "Hufflepuff!" There's a loud cheer from my table, me included in it. Victoire runs over to Teddy, Finley, and I and shouts, "This is gonna be the best seven years of my life!" I was sad to say that I didn't quite believe that, but I mean, it's best to hope.


End file.
